


Fairy Tail's Lovers <3 (a Lolu story)

by misguided_joy



Series: Lolu <3 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle, Brave Lucy, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Protective Loke, lucy gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: Lucy must call upon one of her most powerful spirits to be able to defeat this creature... This creature who took down Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray in one foul swoop!"I call upon the gate of the lion! Leo!"





	Fairy Tail's Lovers <3 (a Lolu story)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!This is a one chapter story!!!
> 
> Feel free to tell me how much you like Fairy Tail in the comments! Also feel free to tell me how much you ship Lolu ;D

* * *

 

"I call upon the gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy, a member of the beautiful guild called Fairy Tail, shouted. There was a spark of light and then Leo the Lion, also known as Loke an old friend of the guild, appeared right before everyone's eyes. "Well hello! Been long while since you last summoned me." Loke smiled at his owner and friend. "Sorry, Loke. No time to chat! Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and all the others have been taken down!!! We are the guilds only hope..." Tears forming in her eyes, Lucy pointed at the large monster standing before them. "It hurt our friends Loke... Please! Help me take it down!" Lucy grabbed her whip and stood firmly next to Loke, ready for a fight. "If it makes you happy, then let's bring his reign to an end!" The lion smiled and took charge at the monster who so easily defeated their Fairy Tail friends.

 

A few minutes have passed and the battle was evenly matched. Lucy has become much stronger over the past year. A loud sound of her whip echoed out, followed by a blood turning yelp from the freaky creature. "Nice hit! Right in the eye! That's my Lucy." Loke laughed. Lucy could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. This made her lose focus of the fight. The beast took advantage of this and stuck Lucy, throwing her into the air and back down again. A loud crack of a whip sounded out again, but this time it was followed by the wizard's loud scream.

 

_**CRACK! SNAP! SLASH!** _

 

More screaming and then a lions roar. "Stop it! How dare you hurt Lucy!" Loke threw a large rock at the face of the monster, grabbing its full attention. "She means the world to me! She means the world to her spirits! She means the world to her guild!" Loke was flaming from head to toe. He took a glance at Lucy then yelled. "Aries!" Pink clouds flew around everybody and then a timid girl with wool clothes could be seen. "Loke?" She looked Lucy's way. "I see! I'll help her! I'm sorry!" The sheep girls words were softly spoken. In a swift motion, she produced a wool bomb and carried Lucy away from the now very extreme battle. Aries laid the wizard down gently and looked her body over. "Oh no...' Aries gasped and began to cry. Lucy was in terrible shape. Just as the sheep thought Lucy had no hope, a loud cry echoed throughout the whole building. A few seconds later Loke came running into the room Aries had Lucy. "How is she?.." He asked with such a worried expression. Loke may be a playboy but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart, and his heart just happened to beat for Lucy... He truly loved her. When she called on him he got excited. When her face lit up at the sight of her friends it made him blush with happiness. And when Lucy was in battle she had this fire in her soul that nobody could put out no matter how hard they tried. Lucy had a big heart and Loke loved that about her. He wanted to call Lucy his... But he didn't think that could happen. "Loke... What exactly... Happened?... I hate to ask you to re-live that but I need to know, please? I'm sorry!" Aries bit her bottom lip nervously. "We were fighting that creature. Then she just... Stopped. That thing took advantage of that and stole her whip and began... He began whipping her so hard I thought she was going to die after the first slash." Loke sighed with tears forming in his eyes. With Aries now crying, Loke took a deep breath and got up. "Go back, Aries... I know who can fix her up." Aries nodded. "I'm sorry Loke!" She said and she faded into the worlds between. Loke brushed off his clothes and bruises and picked Lucy up in his arms. "Let's find Wendy and the others..." The lion spoke softly, leaping from a broken statue to a broken statue until he finally found Lucy's friends. Loke set Lucy against a wall and walked over to the beaten wizards. "Natsu? Erza? Gray? Wendy? Happy..?" Loke shook each and every one of the people but none of them awoke. He growled and went back to the sky dragon, Wendy. "Wendy? Please wake up! Lucy and the others need you kid." After a few shakes, Loke finally got Wendy to stand. "Are you sure, Wendy? I can't ask you to help everybody when you're in such bad shape." Loke didn't realize how badly Wendy was bruised and broken herself. "Loke I'll be fine. Lucy needs me! She needs it more than me or any other person in this room. We just got our magic drained, we didn't even get to battle that monster." Wendy explained. Loke sighed but nodded and helped the girl over to where Lucy was sitting up against a wall. Wendy held out her hands and began working her magic.

 

It's been a week since that day. Lucy was taken back to Magnolia and put in the hospital. Loke was forced to go back to his own world for a day but ever since then, he hasn't left Lucy's bedside. Once a day a few people from the guild would come to check in on her. She was so brave for them and they kept saying they could never thank the two of them enough. Loke would just smile and nod them away. He only cared about if Lucy was going to be alright...

 

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...** _

 

"Huh?..." Lucy opened her eyes but shut them right away as she caught sight of the blinding hospital lighting. "W-what happened? Loke? Please tell me he's safe..." Lucy reopened her eyes and moved her eyes from one side of the room to the other. "Don't worry Lucy... I'm right here... I am perfectly safe." Loke put on a smile and caressed Lucy's cheek. Lucy sighed with happiness. "That's the best news I could ever hear, Loke... Did you defeat that thing? I'm so sorry I let you down with my weakness." Loke's smiled faded to a frown. "Lucy... You did so much more than I did! You fought so hard... But yes I did defeat it but it was not easy." The lion held onto the hand of the wizard and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. Lucy blushed and asked a question she had been meaning to ask for a long time now. "Loke?" She bit her lip. "Yes?" Loke looked her in the eyes. "Do you flirt with me because you like me as for than a friend or because its fun?" She finally spits out. Loke, being caught off guard, just laughs and smiles. "Oh, Lucy... I've liked you for a long time! I haven't flirted with anybody but you ever since I became one of your spirits! You're the one who makes my heart skip a beat." Loke shifted so he had the chance to do something he's wanted to do for such a long time now. He leaned in and kissed Lucy's soft lips. She kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at one another. "Lucy Heartfilia?..." Loke took Lucy's hands in his. "Would you like to become my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling errors or grammar errors please inform me! xD


End file.
